


分居五日，谁疯了？

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Anti-Donald Trump, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 伊利亚·布拉金斯基首次在美国境内见识了美国大选，而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在大选日的那个星期不得不离开纽约来到华盛顿特区，独自度过了地狱般的五日。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Series: 冬去春来 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	分居五日，谁疯了？

**Author's Note:**

> 包含大量对角色的主观理解。

“耀，你作为意识体见识过的比我们所有人都多，”伊利亚·布拉金斯基对着电话那一头的王耀说，“所以我来问你这个问题：男性意识体能不能生孩子？”

王耀沉默了一会儿，才谨慎道：“就我所知，即使是女性意识体也不能生孩子。你问这个干什么？你最近有什么不舒服吗？”

“不，不是我，”伊利亚瞥了一眼客厅的卫生间，紧闭的房门阻隔了里面可能正传出的诡异声响，“但琼斯最近经常干呕，而且他现在正抱着马桶呕吐。当然，按照一般逻辑，就算意识体能生孩子，也该是在亲密活动中……接受的那一方生，但毕竟意识体不能按一般逻辑来看，不是吗？”

王耀又沉默了一会儿：“伊廖沙，我其实不是特别想知道那一部分的信息。”

“你应该更坦诚一点，这种态度对你家的卫生教育没有好处。”伊利亚说。

王耀重重叹了口气：“你都退休了怎么还这么喜欢教育别人？——但是话说回到阿尔弗雷德和他的呕吐问题。你是不是没注意到，他家的大选日就快到了？”

伊利亚眨了眨眼睛。

“想想看，”王耀和蔼道，“他经受了那个橘脸总统整整四年的折磨，很快他的国民们就要决定是终止这项刑罚还是再让他受四年的苦。”

伊利亚也叹息了一声：“那也毕竟是他自己选择的路，各种意义上都是。只不过，我没想到那小子会因为这种事紧张到吐。”

卫生间的门开了，马桶冲水的声音还未断绝，而脸色惨白、没戴眼镜的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯走了出来。

“出于人道主义精神，多安慰安慰他吧，”电话里的王耀对伊利亚说，“我想，其他人的安慰礼品也该陆续送到了。”

诚如王耀所言，大选日前的周末，阿尔弗雷德在纽约的公寓接收到了若干国际快递。来自巴黎的包裹上贴着“含易碎品”的标语，拆开后，阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚看到了一张厚毛毯和一瓶红酒，以及一张散发着香气的淡紫色卡片，上以花体字书：

亲爱的弗雷迪，

热红酒有助于平静心情，祝你好运。

F.B.

来自伦敦的快递重量很轻，亚瑟送的是他亲手织的毛线帽、毛线手套、围巾和厚袜子，与弗朗西斯送的厚毛毯相得益彰。但伊利亚抖落围巾的时候从里面又掉出一只稻草人，顶着一头散乱金发，脸部涂成了橘色。

“他没寄来配套的针吗？”前苏联意识体皱着眉说。阿尔弗雷德则摩挲着毛线帽两侧垂坠下来的毛球，甚至忘了开口嘲弄自己前监护人丢三落四的毛病。

来自魁北克的礼物是最沉的。伊利亚用美工刀划开叠了好几层的胶带，掀起半边箱子盖，露出了六瓶枫糖浆。阿尔弗雷德看着它们发出哽咽似的声响：“马蒂是最好的！”

伊利亚掀开了另外半边的箱子盖，露出了六瓶红牌伏特加。

“马蒂！你寄来的那个箱子是怎么回事？里面为什么会有伏特加？！”阿尔弗雷德冲着手机叫唤。

“哦，那个，”马修温声道，“那是伊万寄给我，然后拜托我寄到纽约的。”

“他是不是就想看我因为焦虑酗酒然后酒精中毒死上五六回！”

“你不该这么说的，阿尔，”马修严肃起来，“那些伏特加本来也不是给你的，而是给伊利亚的。”

阿尔弗雷德说不出话来。马修继续说：“你也知道，虽然那不是寄给你的，但你们毕竟住在一起，而眼下从俄罗斯寄来给你的任何东西——即使是伊万以私人身份寄来的——在政治上都会有些敏感。”

阿尔弗雷德找回了自己的声音：“敏感！可不是吗，他们不知道我眼下还和一个俄罗斯人住在一起呢。不，比那更‘敏感’——我眼下和个 **苏联人** 住在一起呢！”

“阿尔，听我的，现在去倒杯牛奶，加两勺枫糖浆进去，然后全部喝完。”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯有一个个人传统：每次大选时他都会待在自己的首都，当然，有一部分原因也是安全的考虑。

于是，大选日前一天，2020年11月2日星期一，阿尔弗雷德站在他纽约公寓的门口和伊利亚道别。

“你应该对你的孩子们有点信心。”伊利亚抱着手臂。

阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫：“有人说这次大选可能会引发内战。我的意思是，我确实经历过内战，我知道那之前生理感觉是什么样的……我觉得应该不至于。但是，但是，内战实在是……”

他打了个哆嗦。

伊利亚说：“想开点，大不了就是你也解体，退休来陪我，然后我们就可以想干什么干什么了。”

“操你的，布拉金斯基，你可真会安慰人！”

阿尔弗雷德背着、扛着、拖着他那包含了朋友们安慰之心的大量行李朝电梯走去。由于超重，他不得不来回搬了两次。

阿尔弗雷德走下飞机，被庞大的接机团惊呆了。

他定睛一看，发觉接机团之所以视觉上如此庞大，也不只是人多的原因——这些戴着口罩与护目镜的西装男，竟然纷纷保持着六英尺的安全社交距离！

这显然得归功于他们的领头，阿尔弗雷德想，那么这次的负责人——

“下午好，琼斯先生，”站在第一排中间的红发男人说，由于戴着口罩，他的整张脸只露出一双冰蓝色的锐利眼睛，“欢迎回到特区。鉴于本次大选的特殊情况，FBI、国民警卫队和CIA组成了联合部队来保护您的安全。”

“呃，下午好，莱恩上校，”阿尔弗雷德在口罩后露出一个僵硬的笑容，眼神在接机团左右扫过，“哈哈，我希望这不意味着我得待在家里哪都去不了。另外，呃，我秘书——你儿子没来吗？我接下来几天的工作——”

“您能不能离开家取决于事态的发展，”莱恩上校冷静地回答，“以及克拉伦斯当然来了。”

站在他旁边的一位青年朝阿尔弗雷德抬起手示意：“您好，琼斯先生。”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴：“我都没认出来——你的头发怎么成这样了！”

他秘书克拉伦斯深红的头发变成了黑色——加上那双和莱恩上校几乎如出一辙的蓝眼睛，阿尔弗雷德的秘书已经完全变成了布鲁斯·韦恩最青睐的配色！

“我最近不想看到红色的东西，”克拉伦斯隔着口罩含含糊糊地用俄语说，“如果不是染成蓝色可能会给工作造成麻烦……”

“他上周末焦虑到极点的时候甚至想把我的头发也染了。”莱恩上校用俄语补充道。

身为美利坚意识体的秘书，克拉伦斯和他的老板一样，不能在公共场合对任何一位候选人表现出过强的青睐，这大概也是他用俄语解释的原因。而阿尔弗雷德以他退步明显的俄语水平判断，他秘书打算投给谁——或者说不投给谁——已经非常明显了。

前往他在华盛顿特区私宅的路上，美利坚意识体坐在专车上看着窗外光秃秃的小山坡，惆怅地想着也许大选结束后他应该把俄语捡起来，趁着伊利亚这个免费私教还被困在美国。

大选前夜，阿尔弗雷德冲了个冷水澡，爬上床的时候习惯性地躺在了床的左半边。

他爬下床，调整了枕头的位置——大枕头在中间，小些的枕头环绕在两边，像一个安全的小窝——重新在大床中央躺下。

他关上灯，盯着黑暗中的天花板。

他听到自己的心脏砰砰跳的声音。

阿尔弗雷德把被子拉过了脑袋。

阿尔弗雷德开始在被子下滚来滚去。

他感到滚动的时候不会被另一个有温度的人体挡住非常奇怪。

他感到被子非常冷。

他跳起来，打开灯，将空调温度上调。

他爬回被子里，发现自己忘了关灯。

他抓起床头柜上的手机，开始刷推特。

他把手机往旁边的枕头上一拍，继续在被子里滚动。

在滚动过程中，阿尔弗雷德把自己缠进了被子里，宛如一条巨大的蛋糕卷。

他再次拿起手机，发现已经是零点三十分。

他纠结了三十秒，拨出了伊利亚的电话。

“睡不着？”伊利亚说。他听起来很精神。

“你在做什么？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“修照片，”伊利亚说，“开着电视听新闻。”

“你希望谁赢？”阿尔弗雷德又问。

伊利亚安静了一会儿：“比起我希望谁赢，你应该问我希望谁输。你的孩子们给他起了个合适的外号——Orange Hitler——而我好歹也是个二战战胜国。”

阿尔弗雷德深呼吸了好几次，而伊利亚等着他说话。

“我只是在想，”阿尔弗雷德有点哽咽，“为什么会变成这样。我身上很痛，我的人类们……我有点害怕。”

“你既然认为自己的道路是正确的，就该相信你家的人类，”伊利亚说，他的声音带来一种奇异的安心感，“你现在该做的就是睡一觉。”

“但我睡不着。伏特加都留在你那里了，红酒……红酒，我觉得可能明天我更需要它……”

“我可以给你念点什么。”伊利亚说。

二十分钟后，阿尔弗雷德在伊利亚念诵《查拉图斯特拉如是说》的声音中昏睡了过去，手机掉到了地板上。

“琼斯？你睡着了吗？”

“晚安。祝你好运。”

大选日的早晨，阿尔弗雷德打开双开门冰箱，里面被他勤恳的秘书塞得满满当当，他十分怀疑抽出一样食材就会导致一场食材雪崩。

阿尔弗雷德的目光扫过新鲜的鸡蛋、培根、奶酪。

他打开冷冻室，从里面扒拉出一块速冻麦芬丢进微波炉里，然后给自己倒了一杯冰牛奶咕咚咕咚往喉咙里灌，灌了半杯就感到一阵反胃，都吐进了洗手池里。

他光着脚，穿着背心裤衩在别墅里漫无目的地晃荡。

他从行李箱里挖出了亚瑟送的毛线帽、毛线手套、围巾和厚袜子，慢腾腾地套上他们，再围上弗朗西斯送的厚毛毯，在沙发的一角蜷缩起来。

大选日当天，伊利亚·布拉金斯基以口罩、护目镜和乳胶手套武装自己，走出了阿尔弗雷德的公寓。他的目标是距离自己最近的投票点。

早期投票的阶段，阿尔弗雷德在城里转了一天，回家时报告说最长的队伍连绵不断几个街区，而伊利亚现在想亲眼见识一下琼斯的国民们怎样选择他们的未来。

从投票点入口开始的队伍依旧延续了一个街区以上的长度——纽约客们戴着口罩并保持着社交距离。

伊利亚恍惚了一下，曾经某个地方比这拥挤得多的队伍在他眼前闪过。只不过，那些或衰老或已逝的面孔排起队伍是为了一点黑面包——如今他所看见的人类们则相信，自己排起队伍是为了“未来”。

他胸腔中隐隐有些疼痛。

“你也是来投票的吗，先生？”一个眼角鱼尾纹明显的白人女性对他呼喊，“可一定要待在队伍里啊！”

“啊，不，”伊利亚回过神，“我不是美国人。你知道，因为旅游禁令被困在这里了。”

“哦，当然，我很抱歉，”对方说，“别担心，先生——我会为了你投蓝的！”

即使隔着口罩，他也能看出她在笑。伊利亚点头示意自己接受了她的好意，接着向前走去。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基于“解放全人类”的赤诚理想下诞生，他仇恨的绝不是任何一个国家的人民本身。此处的人们选择相信的道路与他不同，但他们确实相信着——而伊利亚了解信仰能有多大力量，他也确实希望这些人类能够幸福地生活下去。

最终作出选择的总是人类本身，而不是他们这些意识体。

他掏出手机给阿尔弗雷德打电话：“如果这能让你感觉好点，琼斯——你的人民正努力从橘脸暴政下解救你呢。投票队伍排出了几个街区。”

“唉，我知道，那可是我亲爱的大苹果，”阿尔弗雷德的声音十分虚弱，“但纽约是纽约。”

“别太紧张，退休意识体协会永远为你保留一个舒适的席位。”

“什么时候有那种协会了！！！”

阿尔弗雷德咔嚓咔嚓地啃着一根冰棍，眼睛死盯着电视。

他看的不是任何新闻台，而是网飞上的“Say I Do”——一个搞“惊喜婚礼”的电视节目。

他一边看一边回想自己的婚礼。

他觉得自己的婚礼比节目里这些都厉害多了。

他看着屏幕上的婚宴食物给自己的秘书打了个电话：“我想吃乔治城杯糕！”

大选日当晚，阿尔弗雷德穿着他的幸运夹克——一件背面印着“50”的飞行夹克——在他秘书、秘书的爹和其他几位保镖的陪伴下离开了私宅，前往白宫附近。

他融入他的国民中，等待着计票结果。

一开始他的情绪还算稳定，九点钟之后，他开始冒冷汗，口罩里憋闷无比。十一点钟之后，阿尔弗雷德感到一种想蹲下来大喊大叫的冲动。

他裤兜里的手机振动起来。来电人是伊利亚。

“你还好吗？”伊利亚问。

阿尔弗雷德盯着自己的地图说：“我现在很想把自己的眼镜摔了。”

“那可是德克萨斯，”伊利亚说，“你到底抱有什么不切实际的幻想？”

午夜前，阿尔弗雷德被他秘书和秘书的爹要求必须回到住所，不准再在街上游逛，而他甚至无力反驳这对父子。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，看到不远处华盛顿纪念碑在夜空中恰如一道白色的光剑。

“我想去倒影池附近走走。”阿尔弗雷德说。

他慢腾腾挪动着两脚，朝林肯纪念堂的方向进发。也许现在不是看望老亚拉伯罕的最佳时间，他满脑子都是内战……

阿尔弗雷德听见一阵粗嘎的叫声。

他抬起眼，发现那声音来自草坡上的一只加拿大鹅。

鹅又对阿尔弗雷德叫了一声，阿尔弗雷德一动不动地瞧着鹅。

鹅朝他撞了过来。

大选夜，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，美利坚意识体，在林肯纪念堂附近与一只加拿大鹅陷入激烈的搏斗。鹅张着嘴巴向他冲锋，却被阿尔弗雷德一把捏住了脖子！但是鹅并没有放弃，而是张开翅膀开始试图扇阿尔弗雷德！阿尔弗雷德被鹅翅拍中，心头火起，提着鹅脖子如钟摆般甩了起来——

午夜到来时，不知是为了他的安全着想，还是为了鹅的安全着想，阿尔弗雷德的秘书、秘书的爹和其他几位保镖们尽全力把他从斗殴现场带走了。

他们出于卫生的考虑，还用酒精喷壶把他从头到脚喷了整整五分钟，并且在护送阿尔弗雷德回到私宅后用登山杖把他赶进了浴室。

凌晨，从浴室里出来的阿尔弗雷德围着一条浴巾扑到床上，抓起手机查看计票结果。他给伊利亚发短信：“还有佛罗里达，该死的！”

他在接下来的五分钟仍然盯着手机屏幕上由于计票员已经下班而不会更新的数字，在脑子里模拟着和各个州的意识体的谈话——他也只能在脑子里模拟，唯恐某些州意识体真的把他解体。

然后他收到了伊利亚的信息。

“你上次不是说，佛罗里达对应的是你下半身的某个器官吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了。

他回复：“你怎么还没睡觉？”

伊利亚没有理会他的信息。“怎么了琼斯，你扬言要摔碎眼镜却不敢阉割自己？”

阿尔弗雷德条件发射地蜷缩了起来：“可它在某种意义上是你的私人财产！”

而伊利亚如是回复：“首先，我不喜欢私人财产这个概念。其次，我现在一想到一个青睐橘色希特勒的玩意儿和自己亲密接触过就觉得非常恶心。说话算话，琼斯，快去拿剪刀。”

阿尔弗雷德发出一声绵长的、凄婉的哀叫，用被子把自己卷了起来。

大选日的第二天，星期三，阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候手里还握着手机。他立刻刷新了计票结果页面，看到结果还没出的时候感到心脏一沉。没关系，他安慰自己，今年情况特殊，有很多邮寄选票计算起来要很多时间。

他躺在地板上深呼吸。

他躺在地板上继续查看各摇摆州的计票数据，然后瞪大了眼睛，从地板上弹了起来。

“宾州，威斯康星，密歇根，”阿尔弗雷德拍着自己的胸口顺气，“你们仨最好保持这个势头！”

然后他发现自己腰间的浴巾掉了下去。

他决定回头好好和佛罗里达聊聊。

他套上背心和裤衩迈着爵士乐般的步伐前往厨房，找出马修送的一罐枫糖浆，连勺子都没拿，举着瓶子直接往嘴里倒。

星期三下午，阿尔弗雷德是看到伊利亚的短信才得知了威斯康星转蓝的消息。他当时裹着弗朗西斯送的毯子坐在客厅的沙发上，一边看崔娃在脱口秀里调侃俄罗斯口音一边抱着一大桶薄荷巧克力碎冰淇淋吃，看到短信的时候直接喷出了一口绿色奶油状液体玷污了可怜的毯子。

“我要死了！！！！！！”他回复伊利亚。

伊利亚说：“呃，恭喜？”

阿尔弗雷德纠正：“我是说我激动得要死了！你在想什么，我可不打算真的去死！世界还需要我！”

“话不能说太满，小心反噬。”伊利亚回复。

不等阿尔弗雷德发下一条信息，他又写道：“这还是我第一次在看到蓝色时感到欣慰。但问题的根本是——那个法西斯有什么资格用红色代表自己？”

“他应该是橘色才对。”阿尔弗雷德感慨道。

星期三的夜晚，伊利亚主动给阿尔弗雷德打了电话。

“告诉我内华达意识体的联系方式。”他命令道。

“呃，你说啥？”阿尔弗雷德瘫在沙发上无意识地快速晃着脚。他甚至没注意伊利亚用上了冷战时期那种“我认为要这样，所以就得这样”的语气。

“我要跟内华达谈谈，或者你自己去跟内华达谈谈。”

“不，不，你不能这么做，”终于意识到问题所在的阿尔弗雷德惊恐地坐直了，“冷静一点！想想看，我们就是在内华达订的婚！你不能恐吓他！”

“这根本不可原谅！”伊利亚高声道，“那个州一共才有多少人？难道他的计票点里坐着的是五个费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，计票点外还有一群姑娘举着意面在跳舞？！”

“嘿，冷静，冷静，”阿尔弗雷德站了起来，开始在客厅踱步，“我才是应该担心的那个，不是吗？再说你这样说话有点可怕，有点，呃，有点像亚蒂……”

“我只是无法忍受这种低效率。而且你怎么敢这样做比较！”

“呃抱歉，你还记得我现在才是特别焦虑吗？我真的没空应对你的焦虑！”阿尔弗雷德捂住了脸。“这是一个过程，我们不能心急！”

“我只是想说，琼斯，作为世界上的第一个所谓‘民主’国家，”伊利亚缓和了情绪，“你的系统运作效率甚至还不如柯克兰和波诺弗瓦。”

“但我的人口比他们多多了！”阿尔弗雷德抗议道。

“而且你的整个选举人团系统就根植于种族歧视——”

“你再说我就要开始哭了！！！”

伊利亚叹息了一声：“好吧，但是别以为你能对这个问题避而不谈。就算你不在乎我的意见，你的孩子们对此可是有好多要说的。但是内华达如果再不出结果，琼斯——我就连夜开车过去亲自帮他们数。”

阿尔弗雷德看着推特上每分钟更新的“内华达龟速数票”表情包。

“只要你别带武器过去。”他跟伊利亚说。

星期四，阿尔弗雷德查看计票结果的频率终于从一分钟一次降到了五分钟一次。

他已经吃光了三罐枫糖浆，以及冰箱里几乎所有的冷冻食品。

他唯一的娱乐，来自于看着推特将自己橘脸上司发的若干条无能狂怒的推标记成不实信息——网飞已经拯救不了他的精神了，他只能让秘书去给自己买点Soul Food抚慰自己的心灵。

临近中午，阿尔弗雷德接到了马修的电话。

“枫糖浆帮大忙了，”阿尔弗雷德一接起来就说，“谢谢，兄弟。”

马修轻轻笑了：“很高兴能帮上忙。但是，阿尔，我打电话是因为之前你家人类们刷上推特趋势的——”

阿尔弗雷德睁大了眼睛，他想起了大选夜推特上发生了什么，只是那天他心情过于烦乱才没有多想。“啊，啊哈哈哈，那个大概只是他们在发泄情绪——”

“我感到奇妙的是，”马修慢条斯理地说，“为什么星期二的时候，你家投蓝的人都在商量搬到我家来，但是今天，投红的人也在说要搬到我家来。”

阿尔弗雷德呆住了：“呃，哦，我，呃，我都不知道这个。”

“你家的孩子显然对我有很大误解，”马修听起来有些悲伤，“也许我应该更努力宣传一下自己的形象。”

“嗯，呃……大概吧。”

“而且，阿尔，为什么你家很多人总是拒绝别人去你家，却在出了什么事的时候就要跑到别人家去？”

阿尔弗雷德汗如雨下：“也，也许你应该着重宣传一下你家的熊特别多。”

与马修通话结束后，阿尔弗雷德发现自己在想伊利亚，也许是因为他们刚才谈到了熊。王耀曾经给他讲过一个关于俄罗斯人、美国人和熊的笑话。

然后他听到开门的声音，莱恩上校拎着两个巨大的纸袋走了进来。

“你的炸鸡、华夫饼、炸洋葱圈、炸黄油，”他说，“等大选结果出来之后，琼斯先生，我希望跟您聊一聊我儿子的工作强度。”

阿尔弗雷德打了个哆嗦，但接下来他就忘记了这件事，因为炸鸡的味道真的很香。

阿尔弗雷德心满意足地带着塞得满当当的胃去睡了个午觉。他梦见自己和伊利亚去黄石公园野营，夜里坐在篝火旁烤棉花糖的时候遇见一头棕熊，而伊利亚将烤棉花糖的签子往地上一插，迎上那头熊，徒手与熊摔跤并取得了胜利。

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候天色已经变暗。他想，这场刑罚结束后他就拖伊利亚去野营，只是得小心保护好国家公园里的熊。

然后他再次查看计票结果。他橘脸上司先前的优势正被缓慢而稳定地反超。

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。这就是一场慢性折磨！

“他们再不出结果我可能真的要疯了，”阿尔弗雷德给伊利亚打电话，“我也不是唯一一个！看看推特上那些可怜的孩子，有的人都神经衰弱了，有的人焦虑发作！数票的那些人当然很努力，但是，但是那些心灵受创的孩子——”

“坚持住，琼斯，坚持住，”伊利亚用的是他做战前鼓励的声调，“你能做到的，已经开六指了！”

阿尔弗雷德反应了一下。

阿尔弗雷德说：“你完了。”

“不要这么紧张，”伊利亚无视了他的威胁，“我做了计算。橘脸法西斯嚣张不了多久了。”

“啊，哦，如果是你的数学能力我当然有信心……”

“很高兴你还记得这一点。”

“我当然记得，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你的数学家们。怎么会忘呢？”

他们沉默了一会儿，听着对方呼吸的浅浅声响。

然后阿尔弗雷德注意到还有些别的声音。他警惕了起来：“我怎么好像听到有人在喊？还有警笛的声音？我的上帝，布拉金斯基，你干了什么？！”

“我在街上，”伊利亚平静道，“城里有游行。你没看新闻？纽约居民还真是相当，怎么说，活跃。”

“呃，我恐怕只顾着看费城人在街上跳舞了，他们都让我有点怀念费城还是首都的那段日子……不对，等等，”阿尔弗雷德大叫，“你的意思是说你USSR正领着一群美国人，在街上——”

“是啊，这一切都是俄罗斯的阴谋，我们很快就要占领美利坚了，”伊利亚翻了个白眼，“当然不是，你个蠢货。我只是旁观而已，”他单手举着摄像机拍摄着游行的纽约客们，“而且无可否认，考虑到我的出身，这种群众的活动确实非常吸引我。”

那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德打开Instagram，发现他关注的摄影师“维克多·索罗”——也就是伊利亚对外使用的身份之一——发布了若干来自纽约街头的照片。伊利亚的艺术眼光无可指摘，他拍的每张照片都有油画般的质感。

星期五，计票仍未结束，但阿尔弗雷德的心率已经趋于正常。他看着不断变化的数字，感慨伊利亚的计算确实值得信赖。他甚至有心情打开秘书昨天就发来的关于“换届过渡”的邮件，看看自己需要做什么。

虽然他立刻就被庞大的信息量击倒关闭了邮件。

阿尔弗雷德还收到了亚瑟、弗朗西斯和马修发来的同一个链接。他点进去，发现那是《每日秀》发的一条Ins，照片中，他的橘脸上司紧紧搂着他的国旗比搂着自己老婆还热情，而照片的配文是：

Another Messy Divorce

阿尔弗雷德发出了一种介于大笑和干呕之间的奇妙声响。他点进评论区，又发现了这样一个高亮发言：

“他早就背着美利坚出轨俄罗斯了！”

阿尔弗雷德笑得滚下了沙发，躺在地板上把原图和评论截图私发给了伊利亚。

一分钟后，他接到了伊利亚的电话。

“阿尔弗雷德他妈的琼斯！”伊利亚怒吼，“你这恶心玩意儿，你他妈的对我的眼睛有什么意见？！我要是瞎了这笔账绝对要算在你头上！而且你怎么敢这样侮辱万尼亚的审美！！！”

阿尔弗雷德放肆大笑：“拜托，我这个当事人都没这么生气，再说总不能光我一个人被恶心到吧？”

“况且，离婚？他们问过我了吗？”伊利亚冷哼了一声。

阿尔弗雷德的笑声停止了。

他的眼泪逐渐涌出：“哦，亲亲老婆（wifey），我就知道你是爱我的！”

“你解体吧。”伊利亚说。

2020年11月7日星期六，阿尔弗雷德由于先前熬夜打手游以便赶上前几天愁得无心登录而落下的活动进度，到了十点多才从床上爬起来。

他先打开谷歌的计票页面。大选结果还没有出来，但先前翻蓝的几个州仍蓝得健康。

他再打开推特，发现他兄弟又上了趋势——这次的话题是魁北克，阿尔弗雷德的国民们正试图不靠搜索说出加拿大的十三个省与地区的名字。这个话题起源于一位加拿大用户提出加拿大的人们在过去的几天不仅熟悉了美国的五十个州名，甚至还了解了不少城市和县名——那么他们的美国好邻居能不能做到类似的事呢？

阿尔弗雷德目睹他的国民有用“多伦多”填满十三个空的，甚至还有写上了“法兰西”的，仿佛看到马修哀怨的脸浮现在眼前。他心虚地把手从枫糖浆旁挪开，转而拿起了一罐Nutella。

虽然很多人仍在刷着Call the Election的话题，但无论是美国人还是美国本人，都隐约知道结果了——他们只是希望有一个明确的信号。

只是，阿尔弗雷德并没想到他的“信号”会是自己从袋子里抓M豆往嘴里扔的时候突然响起的急促门铃。他那时候一条腿搁在椅子上，一条腿搁在地上，还在斤斤计较自己抓出来的虽然蓝豆子比较多但也还是有几颗红的甚至橘的；门铃嚎叫起来的时候，他差点被巧克力豆噎死。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德打开门时脸因为剧烈咳嗽还有点发红，“暴动了？！还是白宫被占领了？总统不是打高尔夫去了吗！”

“结果出来了，”莱恩上校说，直勾勾地看着阿尔弗雷德，“他被选下去了。”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴。

五秒钟后，他说：“我去换个衣服！”

阿尔弗雷德旋转着舞进了客厅，他打开电视，握着拳蹦跳，像一头兴奋的银背大猩猩。他蹦跳着来到冰箱前，芭蕾舞演员般伸长手臂打开冰箱门，抓出奶油罐往自己嘴里挤了一大堆。他含着一嘴奶油飘进了卧室，抬起被子像挥舞手帕一般摇动起来。

他面对衣柜里红蓝相间的山姆大叔服纠结了一会儿，最终还是穿上了普通的衬衫裤子和他的幸运夹克，并在脖子上围了一条红白蓝的方巾。

他冲出门——

“你的口罩呢？”守着门的莱恩上校说。

阿尔弗雷德灰溜溜地回了屋子，他戴第一个口罩的时候因为过于激动把耳挂崩断了，只能再拿了一个。

戴着口罩的阿尔弗雷德冲出门，和莱恩上校碰了个拳，其他的护卫人员也礼貌地向他表示祝贺——阿尔弗雷德想他们应该不是所有人都喜欢这个结果，但或许每个人都盼着这件事早点出个结果早点结束。他四下张望着，找寻和他一起在橘脸上司手底下受了四年气的秘书，最后在莱恩上校的指点下发现他正蹲在别墅前门的阶梯旁边。

克拉伦斯手里攥着手机和对面说着什么，阿尔弗雷德惊慌地发现对方正在流泪，把口罩都沾湿了。

“呃，克拉伦斯，你还好吗？”

“什么？哦，琼斯先生，”克拉伦斯说，“没事，我就是要结婚了。”

“啊？”

“就是我刚答应了男朋友的求婚。您有没有多余的口罩？我这个没法用了。”

阿尔弗雷德给自己的秘书拿了一只新口罩。他想起，在前往白宫门前加入他的民众们之前，他似乎也该打一个电话。

“伊利亚，”阿尔弗雷德拨出了那个号码，“他被选下去了。”

“是的，琼斯，”伊利亚说，“我在你的公寓也能听到你的孩子们在鸣笛庆祝。”

“啊哈哈，接下来的问题还多着呢，”阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑了笑，“不过，眼下就让他们庆祝一会儿吧。”

他们沉默了片刻。再度开口时，阿尔弗雷德声音有点抖：“你看到了。那不是我。我不是他，我不是他……我不是那个毫无廉耻的，狂妄自大的——”

“这我可不能苟同，”伊利亚说，“你确实是个傲慢的、没什么廉耻的、自我中心的国家。”

阿尔弗雷德张口结舌。

“但是有一点是对的，”伊利亚继续道，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯这个个体，的确和那个橘脸法西斯不同——你不是个法西斯。好了，你回家之后想吃什么？”

**END**


End file.
